Come What May
by Cabaret Amour
Summary: I wont change you, Bella." Edward stated, glaring at her with his most intense look of seriousness. And that was all it took for Bella to decide to go off on a mission of her own. She would return to Edward, just as immortal as he was.
1. The Argument

**Authors Note:** I am sorry this chapter is so short guys, I am working fast on writing the next one, this is just simply to give a little insight on why Bella goes off on her "soul-searching mission". Hope you enjoy. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Come What May**

**Chapter One**

**The Argument **

_"Edward, I am going to do this with or without your help"_ I crossed my arms in hopes of getting through to him.

_"And how do you plan on doing that?"_ His voice was too content, smug. As if he could see through me.

_"You are not the only vampire around, you know,"_ I stated, matter-of-factly.

_"And you think you can convince my family to betray me? To go behind my back and break a promise that they have sworn to? Do you really think that is going to happen, Bella?"_

He had a point. Damn it, I hated when he had points. We had been in this tug-of-war over my mortality for months now, and I was getting no closer. I knew he had went to Carlisle begging for his father to keep the rest of the family out of what he deemed as our "_personal affairs_". But this wasn't just between us, no, it was between me and the entire family. Once changed, I would be a Cullen, and that had to do with all seven of them, not just Edward. Why did he always think he was the word of God? But he was right, there would be no convincing any of them to disrespect his wishes. They would simply tell me to hold on, to wait, that things would work themselves out. And Alice would reassure me of her many visions, in which I was sporting their deeply beautiful topaz eyes.

A silent but powerful _"GRR"_ noise escaped my lips as I clenched my fists at my side trying to hold back anger. A crooked smile accented Edward's face. He reached his arms out for me.

_"Bella, love, we've talked this matter to death, can't you just let it go?"_ I took a step back. I was not going to lose this battle again, I would not curl up into his arms and forget what we had even been arguing about. Oh no, not this time.

_"Death! You say that word like itуs nothing, Edward. Don't you get it? I'm going to die. Is that what you want for me?"_ And then it dawned on me, the best card to play, the only one that could possibly break through his stubbornness, _"I thought you loved me, but you want me to die."_

With that Edward burst on in laughter. So much for my feeble attempt at guilt.

_"You know I love you, Bella. Death is a natural part of life. It happens to everyone. Itуs an unfailing fate of sorts."_

_"It is not a part of YOUR life! It wont happen to YOU!"_ I retaliated. How could he say that? Unfailing fate? He had been his glorious seventeen-year-old self for well over a hundred years, where was this natural part of life for him?

I knew the arguments in my head wouldn't hold up, he would shut me down no matter what kind of tantrum I threw at him. I couldn't stand here, I couldn't bite my tongue, or smile and pretend I agreed, either. The only thing left to do was turn and walk out. Walk out this door, and head towards my new fate... a fate I was about to control. I would become a vampire, with or without Edward's help.


	2. I've Missed You

**Authors Notes: **Huge thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter one, and those who added this story to their watch list. I hope chapter two can live up to all you expected. All reviews (good or bad) appreciated!

**Come What May**

**Chapter Two**

**I've Missed You**

I knew Carlisle wouldn't help me, and I knew enough to know how stupid I would be to even attempt to go to any of the Cullens with my "problem". So what exactly could I do? I racked my brain with all possible answers, careful not to decide on any one just yet. I could not afford to make that decision now. When I did make my decision, it would have to be careful, and thought out. It would have to somehow involve Jacob. The only way to blur Alice's vision would be to include him. Sure, I would feel guilty about using him, but what other choice did I have?

I decided against a phone call, and hopped in my truck, speeding towards the Quileute line. I had no idea what kind of lie I would tell to get him to go along with my plans, whatever those plans may be, but I was certain something would come to me.

_'please let him be home, please let him be home'_ I felt like I was once again in grade school as I crossed my fingers, still tightly gripping the steering wheel.

The trip hadn't taken as long as usual. I wouldn't have been surprised if my old truck caved and never worked again after pushing it so hard to hit 60. I sighed as I jumped out the drivers side door and headed for the house. Before I could so much as raise my hand to knock, the front door was open, and there stood Jacob in all his giant sized glory. I had forgotten how big he was. It had been near six months since I had seen Jacob. What was I thinking, he was just going to slam the door in my face.

_"Bella?!"_ he half shouted, shock and surprise evident in his face.

_"Hey Jake." _

_"What are you..."_ he took a quick look around the lawn, as if expecting to see someone else with me, someone whom he knew damn well could not and would never cross the line into La Push, "... doing here?"

_"Don't worry, I'm alone, I came to see you."_

_"Oh?"_ He was seemingly skeptical now.

_"Look Jake, I missed you, and yes, I do need a favor."_

_"What's the favor, Bells?"_ This was good, he called me Bells, maybe he was going to warm up to me after all.

_"I need you to go with me.... to Italy..."_ I hesitated, still unsure of the lie I would tell.

_"You need me to go to with you to Italy? As in the blood sucker capital of the world?"_ I did not like his disapproving stare on bit. It was beginning to feel like talking with Edward.

_"Yes, I..."_ Think Bella Think... _"I need to meet with Alice. She's been staying there for a week or so now, and she has some things of mine I need. Personal things, I don't want to discuss what, it's kind of girlie. But the point is, Jake, I need to go there and I need you to be there. I'm afraid she is mad at me for leaving her brother and I don't want her to talk me into forgiving him, so I figure with you there..."_ Once the lies started, everything blurted out, and I was hoping with all my might he was buying it.

_"You left your precious Edward?"_

_"It would be you to only pick up on those kind of parts, huh Jake? Yes, I left Edward and I DON'T want to talk about it."_

_"Well then,"_ A huge smile lit up his masculine face. It reminded me of the Jacob I had loved. My Jacob. _"OK"_

_"Are you going to help me?"_

_"When do we leave?"_

_"Oh thank you Jacob!" _I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on tight. He held me up._ "Right now sound good?"_

_"Right now?"_

I nodded.

_"Where are we meeting the leach, exactly?"_

As hard as it was to hear him talk this way of my second family, I played along. I hated lying to him, I hated betraying the Cullens, but this was a matter of life or death... MY life or death. For once, I was going to get my way. I smiled again at the thought. By the look on his face, I was sure he was mistaking this smile as a sign of approval for the derogatory name he had just called my best friend.

_"In the alley outside of the Volturi castle."_

_"Bella this sounds dangerous,"_ his look of skepticism was back.

_"Are you going to bail on me now Jake, afraid of a little old vampire?"_

_"HA!"_ It was more of a word than a laugh. _"I'll get my jacket."_

I had Jake. There was no way Alice could see me now. I chuckled silently to myself, rejoicing in my own success. But there was still one slight problem... I had yet to form a reasonable plan, and I was heading off to Italy, taking my best friend to the heart of Volterra.

* * *

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

_"Alice, just tell me where she went"_ I demanded. I knew Bella was known for her outbursts, but she had never left like this. Not without so much as a goodbye.

_"I'm telling you, Edward, I don't know, I can't see her."_ Alice kept her face calm and her voice was as chipper as ever, sometimes, like right now for instance, that only angered me more.

_"Which means she's with the dog."_ This was ridiculous. I thought she was over this kind of childishness. Running away to the big bad wolf boy every time she wanted to get back at me? No, I wasn't going to play this game anymore. Allow her to keep putting her life in danger? Out of the question. Before I could second guess it, I was heading for the door.

_"EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU BREAK THE TREATY IT'S ALL OF US WHO WILL PAY FOR IT!"_ Alice shouted after me. I hated when she was right.

_"Fine."_ I stepped back inside and slammed the door. More to let out my anger than for dramatic effect. If I couldn't rearrange the face of Jacob Black tonight, I was going to at least break something, and if the door was a casualty of this war, so be it.

_"You're acting like a child, Edward"_

_"I'm the child? I'm not the one running away from my problems into the arms of a DOG just to piss off my boyfriend!"_ It wasn't like me to lose my temper like this, I couldn't remember the last time I had cursed, but she was not helping. How could something so tiny be so hugely irritating?

Alice's giggle sounded like a wind-chime.

_"And what is so funny?"_

_"Well, Edward, I hope you don't have a boyfriend to run off on in the first place..."_

_"You know what I meant."_ If she was trying to get me to laugh it wasn't going to work. Not today.

_"Just calm down, she'll be back, you know she will."_

_"That doesn't mean I have to accept where she is right now."_

_"That is exactly what it means, you have no other choice."_

_"This girl will be the death of me, Alice."_ I sighed as I fell back on the couch, giving up, and going through in my head what I would say to her when she came home.

_"More than likely."_ Alice agreed.


	3. The Plan

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry it took me so long for this one guys, internet was down for awhile. Please review, I will be starting on chapter 4 tonight!

**COME WHAT MAY**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE PLAN**

I was thankful beyond words that I had left my iPod in my jacket pocket. Jacob had fallen asleep on the flight, and I needed desperately to keep myself distracted. The logical side of my brain was screaming _"think about what you are doing, what you will say"_ but the part of my brain that won the battle was screaming _"lay back, relax, come what may"_. I pulled out the small device and lay my head back on the seat, staring out the window and into the cloudy unknown.

_Listen to each drop of rain, whispering secrets in vain, frantically searching for someone to hear their story before they hit ground. Please don't let go. Can't we stay for a while? It's just to hard to say goodbye. Listen to the rain. I stand alone in the storm. Suddenly sweet words take hold hurry they say for you haven't much time. Open your eyes to the love around you, you may feel you're alone, but I'm here still with you. You can do what you dream._

There was no fighting back the smirk as I suddenly was overcome with confidence. I was doing exactly was I dreamed, becoming immortal. Joining my Edward in eternal life. Ok, so it wasn't the exact way I had dreamt it would be, but as long as it was happening, I wasn't about to get picky. Besides, I had been left with no other option.

A plan was beginning to form in my head. I would tell Jacob to wait outside as I joined one of the tour groups to get inside the Volturi castle. Once inside I would call him from the cellphone I had stolen from Charlie before I had left home. I would tell him that I was actually going to stay with Alice and thank him anyway. No doubt in an angry rage he would storm back off to forks. I knew once I was in front of Aro he would recognize me, and with any luck pull me aside to ask what I was doing there. Knowing they could not see into my mind because of my defectiveness, I would lie and tell them I had left the Cullen's in hopes of joining the Volturi Guard. Once the three days were up, I would leave back home.

Of course I could see the flaws in this, I knew they would come for me soon after if I simply took off, but at that point, I knew I would be able to hold my own. I remembered Edward telling me how strong I would be. Stronger than him, than Emmett, even. I was ready for this.

"_So, your vampire is probably really pissed off right now, huh?"_

The voice through my headphones caught me off gaurd. Jacob had woken up. I glared at him, turning off the iPod.

_"He's upset, I'm sure. I told you before, Jake, and I meant it, we are not talking about this."_

_"Ok, ok, I just was curious... I mean, it's taken you forever to come to your senses, why can't I be happy that you have?"  
_

_"Just because Edward and I aren't together, it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't effect our friendship what-so-ever, Jake".  
_

_"If you say so, but you did come to me for vampire protection, that says something, Bella."  
_

_'Yeah,'_ I thought to myself, _'__it means I'm lying through my teeth to make my best friend help me end my human life. What is wrong with me?' _

I contemplating telling him the truth right there. I knew how much of a monster I truly was. Much more so than Edward thought he was. I was manipulating people I cared about to get what I wanted. Selfishly risking lives. I wondered if I even deserved to live forever with Edward. Maybe that's why he wouldn't change me, maybe he saw this monster inside of me before I had. I sighed and shrugged it off, I was going through this.

_"It says, Jacob, that I needed your help"._

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was beginning to lose my mind, if I in fact had one left to lose after my whirlwind romance with Bella had begun in the first place. She truly had a way of testing my strengths and limitations, and I was starting to wonder if this was always her intentions. To see just how far she could push me. I knew she loved me, and I loved her with all of my un-beating heart, but I couldn't help but feel every human emotion known to man right now. It had been over 24 hours since she stormed out of my room. No phone call, no visit, and worst of all, none of Alice's visions. It was jealousy and nervousness wrapped into one. I knew she was with Jacob, I did not know what in the world she was doing that was taking this long, or even if she was alright. Truth be told, if it wasn't for Alice keeping her constant eye on me, I would have broken the treaty hours ago.

I picked up the phone unthinking and dialed Charlie. No doubt he was at home, watching the game.

_"Hello?"_

_"Mr. Swan?"_

_"Yes, Edward, what can I do for you?"_

_"I was wondering if I may speak with Bella?"_

_"I'm sorry, she's unavailable." _He didn't sound sorry in the least bit.

_"Oh,"_ I was careful not to let on that I had already known this, _"do you know when she will be home?"_

_"She is spending the next three or four days with Angela, I will deliver your message when she gets back, Edward. Have a good night"._

Before I could reply, I heard his receiver hanging up. This could not be good. Not only was she off with the dog, she had lied to Charlie. What reason would she have to explain that? Charlie loved Jacob, he would have had no problem with.... My thoughts were interrupted by a train of words repeating themselves in my head... "_Angela's... thee or four days..."_

_"ALICE!"_ I unnecessarily screamed the name. Within seconds she was by my side as if she had been there the entire time.

_"Yes?"_

_"She's using the dog..." _I tried to choke the words out... _"she's using the dog to cloud your vision... she's trying to hunt down a vampire..."_

"_You're not making sense, Edward"_ Her face was truly puzzled.

_"She's upset I wouldn't turn her, the last thing she said to me was she'd find a way, with or without my help, Alice she's out looking to be bitten!"_


	4. Her Fairy Tale

**Come What May**

**Chapter Four**

**Her Fairy Tale**

**Edwards POV**

I had to admit, I felt much more comfortable when I had believed she was out with the wolves. Dangerous, yes. Reckless, yes. But not downright _STUPID_. I wasn't used to this, feeling more than one emotion at a time. Anger, fear, heartache, it was al hitting me now. This wasn't something I could fathom. Wanting to condemn yourself to an eternal life of a soulless creature. Yet this was Bella, and I knew with every inch of my being she was doing this because she wanted to tie herself to me. Foolish girl, always thinking I was going to leave her, or that I was lying about our love. It didn't take a mind reader, in this case, to see what was always written all over my girlfriends face. She didn't trust this relationship.

I was hurting more than I had known possible as I thought about this. Still, if there was one thing vampires were good at (other than the hunting and essentially killing), it was multi-tasking. And so I began, as quickly as possible, the task of getting my family together and up to speed. There had to be something that could be done. We would find her. Before it was too late.

_"What is she thinking?"_ Carlisle demanded. For once his calm voice was cracked with a hint of anger. This made my siblings nervous, it wasn't every day our father became consumed with worry. He was the rational one.

_"She thinks it's easy, Carlisle. She thinks I was preventing her from some frivolous lifestyle, that I was being selfish. She thinks she'll come back in three days and shock us all. She even told Charlie she would be home in three days."_

_"So what?"_ Rosalie took a step forward, addressing me more so than any of the others in the room. _"Why should we care? This is solving our problem. Charlie thinks she's somewhere else, he's aware you have no idea how to contact her, and now when she gets killed it is not our problem."_

I would have lunged at her. I felt the growl escape my chest. I wanted so badly to throw her into the wall, but if there was one thing I had learned this past year with Bella, it was self control.

_"SHE WON'T BE KILLED!"_ The volume of my voice had caught even myself off-guard.

_"That's right,"_ Carlisle added. _"Alice, you'll be watching..."_

Alice nodded. _"Yes, Carlisle, I'm focusing every bit of my energy on this. As soon as the boy is out of the picture, I will be able to tell you right where she is"_

_"And in the meanwhile?"_ Were we really supposed to just stand here and wait? To count on Alice's visions? That might be fine for the rest of them, but this was my life on the line. This was my Bella.

_"We get ready, when we know where she is, we will leave that second."_

I wasn't going to argue, that had gotten me nowhere in the past. I turned and walked out the door, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Concentrate. I knew this girl inside and out, and I still couldn't figure out her mystery. Something would come to me. It had to.

_"EDWARD!"_ I hadn't made it out of the garage before I heard Alice's musical scream. I was back inside that same moment.

_"Where is she?"_ I breathed. I had been so used to blocking the minds and thoughts of my family, out of respect, that it hadn't occurred to me right then I could just listen in.

_"She's in Italy, Edward... She's going to get what she wants..."_

_"NO SHE IS NOT!"_ I knew Alice had seen this before. Bella immortal. But this was not how it was going to happen. I would stop them. The whole guard if I had to. _"I'm leaving."_

_"We will all go."_ Alice added. For some reason it made me more at ease to think I would be alone. Picturing my family there only made things more complicated.

_"I want to go alone. I can trick Aro if I am alone. I will bring her back to Forks... just as human as she was when she left." _And, I added in my head, I will lay her down and I will make a vampire out of her myself. If I could get this one... for lack of better term, miracle, I would give Bella what she wanted. I would bite her. I'd give her the whole black tie affair as she had imagined, rose petals of pink and red on a comfortable white bed if that's what she wished... I could make a fairy tale out of her demise, I would do anything for her. Just don't let it be this way... don't let her end come from those monsters!

It may have been in that instant I realized what Bella had told me all along. I wasn't as much of a monster as I had thought. I held myself above them, now. And I would bring them all down if they didn't give her back to me.


	5. You Can't Be Serious

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long guys, working 10 hour days 5 days a week and having an 8 month old can really take a lot out of you. But of course, since Twilight is my escape, I love to write and will continue to do so every night when I get home, as much as life allows. I have some twists and turns in mind for this story, so please do review and let me know if you think I should keep going with it, or start on another? Thanks everyone who has added this to their favorites, or story alert, you guys are my inspiration. ROCK ON.

* * *

**Come What May**

**Chapter Five**

**You Can't Be Serious**

**Bella's POV**

When we were finally just outside of Volterra I concluded it was time to put my plan in to action. I stopped dead in my tracks down the path we were now walking and turned to face Jacob.

_"Jake, there's something I have to tell you..."_

_"Yeah, Bells?"_ I hated this. His eyes were so trusting.

_"When I went to the bathroom in the airport, it wasn't really because I needed a moment. I was on the phone with Alice."_

_"You told her we were landed and where to meet you, right?"_

_"No, Jake. We talked about Edward... He's here. And I want to stay with them."_ I was surprised at how smoothly I could lie.

_"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"_ he shouted. But I had expected this.

_"I am Jake, I'm sorry. You can go home. I shouldn't have brought you." _In my head I was screaming at myself right along with him. Did I seriously just do this? Use my best friend to trick my boyfriend? No, I would not let this eat at me again. I could not get distracted.

_"Damn right, I'm leaving. I'm sorry Bella, but you have a death wish and I can't be a part of it anymore. I should have known."_ and with that, Jacob, my Jacob, had turned and ran in the opposite direction. Leaving me alone, standing in the outskirts of my destination. I was sure he wouldn't bother to take a plane back. He needed to clear his head, and he often did that running. Who could blame him? Maybe in three days I would do a lot of running, too. Of course my running would consist of only two legs and far less hair. The thought of being able to do such a thing made me smile, and I pushed forward, the Volturi Castle now in eyesight.

* * *

I had to admit I was taken aback by my poorly thought out plan falling together so seamlessly. As I walked up to the castle a group of tourists were forming their line to enter the historic museum. A non existent museum none-the-less, but this is what the sign read, and where all these innocent human lives were about to be slain. I shuttered at the thought. I was a human life. But I was prepared. _"They want you, they want the power you'll have"_ I tried to reassure myself as the group rounded the corner. I had kept my face low enough so that Demtri, nor Jane or Alec could spot me directly. I wanted Aro, and I knew any of the others would hide me from him. Dispose of me out of a jealously I didn't understand. If they spotted me first, there would be no immortality. No, worse than that, if they spotted me, there would be no more Edward.

_"Hello everyone!"_

When I heard the voice my head shot up. I looked around anxiously. I had to catch him quickly, I knew what happened from here. It took seconds before we would be escorted into one more room with several hungry, ready, and waiting vampires. The very essence of true monsters.

_"Hello Aro"_ I called out, stepping forward.

_"Bella! What a nice surprise."_ As hard as he tried to keep his non-chalant attitude, the confusion was apparent.

_"I was hoping we could talk."_

_"Well of course! Jane, why don't you carry on and finish out the tour with our guests. Bella can catch the next one. You don't mind, do you Bella?"_

How could I mind putting off my demise?

_"I don't mind one bit."_ I tried not to think what was going to happen to the 14 others I came in with. I hoped with all my might I wouldn't hear their screams.

When the room was cleared, and Jane had finished glaring at me, evily, hoping I would fall and wither in pain, Aro and I stood alone.

_"How is Carlisle, are the Cullen's well?" _Aro asked, surely trying to figure out to the best of his ability why it was I had come here.

_"The Cullen's are well, but I have a problem, Aro."_

_"Oh? Please do tell."_

Yes, it was _killing_ him to know.

"_Obviously you know the terms of our..." _I swallowed, I was a bit nervous now, _"... agreement. The problem I have is this, Edward refuses to change me. And so we fought. Infact, we have been fighting for quite some time, and after much thought, I decided I want to be one of you. I want to join the guard." _I was trying to remain as calm as possible and still keep to a businesslike manner. I needed for this to work with all my might. My fate laid here, within this lie.

_"You want to join us?"_ He asked, now showing the deepest signs of interest. I had him.

_"I do."_

I wouldn't admit it, but I was having a hard time standing. It was the steady glare into the eyes of this centuries old vampire that had me queasy. I couldn't focus on the future now, I was simply trying to make it out of this moment... alive.

And with that he turned his head. _"Chelsea"_ he called.

It took all of two seconds for the small girl to appear.

_"Yes, Aro?"_

_"Show miss Swan here to our guest room, would you?"_


End file.
